


Шикарная леди!

by LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Slash, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: О важности отчетов
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 54





	Шикарная леди!

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история была написана как подарок на День Рождения для прекрасного человека и богичной беты Crazy Ghost.

— Мистер Барнс, я бы хотела уточнить. Вот здесь вы пишете: “Когда мы с лейтенантом Рамлоу проводили зачистку на третьем уровне, он героически прикрыл меня собой от сработавшей ловушки”. То есть третий уровень базы Гидры внезапно обрел самосознание и прикрыл вас?

— По-моему, всем понятно, что меня прикрыл лейтенант.

— Простите, но мне, как человеку с двумя высшими образованиями, видится совершенно другая картина. Идем дальше. Тут написано: “Поскольку ждать прибытия медицинской бригады не было времени, я сделал ему искусственное дыхание”. Мистер Барнс, я чего-то не знаю о ваших возможностях? Вы, должно быть, маг, раз смогли сотворить искусственную функцию организма и внедрить ее в тело лейтенанта.

— Мисс Гост, вы ведь проходили курсы оказания первой помощи. Значит, знаете, что такое дыхание рот в рот.

— Я знаю, но оказать первую помощь путем применения техники дыхания рот в рот и магическое сотворение искусственного дыхания — это разные вещи. Далее вы пишете: “Он пришел в себя, обложил меня херами и мы продолжили разведку”. Мистер Барнс, а упомянутые выше херы, которые явно входили в вооружение мистера Рамлоу, вы оставили на вражеской территории?

— Реджи, прекращай издеваться, Брок меня обматерил, неужели не ясно?

— Когда я вас в покер на несколько сотен долларов обыгрываю, я — Реджи, а на службе будьте добры обращаться по уставу. В данном случае необходимо писать следующее — оскорбил меня с применением нецензурной лексики. Это, если вы планируете подать заявление по поводу нанесения вам морального вреда. Или не писать ничего, если не хотите, чтобы у вашего партнера в личном деле добавилось взыскание. Мистер Барнс, меня давно беспокоит один вопрос. Скажите честно, сколько классов средней школы вы окончили?

— Мисс Гост, я еще и колледж окончил.

— Странно, судя по уровню вашей пунктуации, о котором мне стыдно говорить, и орфографии, которая вызывает у меня исключительно нецензурные метафоры, в школе вы посещали разве что коридор. Даю вам пятнадцать минут, чтобы исправить этот кровавый позор английского языка. Я вам сделала пометки на полях. Позовите следующего.

***

— Баки, что у тебя с лицом?

— Реджи сегодня лютует. Брок, попробуй ее умилостивить.

— А не нужно было обыгрывать даму в блек джек. Сам виноват.

***

— Реджи, детка, ты сегодня очаровательна как никогда.

— Только моя искренняя любовь к тебе удержала меня от того, чтобы отправить твой отчет в обработку в его изначальном виде. Прости, дорогой, но это не отчет, а поток сознания, причем сознания сильно выпившего тюленя, потому что только ластами можно было сотворить это безобразие. Вот смотри, что у тебя написано: “По прибытии на базу сразу стало ясно, что эти пиздоглазы как всегда проебались, и мы как два слепых котенка перли вниз, нихуя не зная о расположении сил противника. На третьем уровне нас пиздануло газом из ебаной ловушки. Баки с его метаболизмом было похер, а я на ближайшие полчаса превратился в пускающего слюни идиота”.

Брок, во-первых, необходимо уточнить, какому именно отделу надлежит сделать выговор — аналитикам или разведке. Во-вторых, ты сам признаешься в нарушении протокола и вынуждаешь меня вызвать медиков для немедленного проведения обследования с целью выявить, какое воздействие оказал на тебя газ неизвестной этимологии. 

— Солнышко, да обычный галлюциноген, я их на своем веку столько попробовал, что сам знаю, в каком случае надо покорно тащить жопу к нашим коновалам, а в каком само пройдет. Эту бумажку я строчил в джете, когда еще общался с единорогами. Ты ведь уже сталкивалась с таким произведением от меня, наверняка сразу догадалась.

— Будем считать, что данный документ не может быть принят в обработку, как написанный в состоянии измененного сознания. Пятнадцать минут, и чтоб у меня на руках был нормальный отчет.

— Я надеюсь, этот ты скормишь измельчителю.

— Ну уж нет. Описания задниц и прочих частей тела сержанта Барнса и капитана Роджерса весьма красочны и требуют дополнительного прочтения. Иди и позови Стива.

***

— Что там, Брок? Наша богиня орфографии и пунктуации сильно недовольна?

— Напомни мне, сколько партий ты ей позавчера проиграл?

— Четыре точно. Реджина совершенствуется с каждым разом.

— Тогда иди спокойно.

***

— Мисс Гост, позвольте поцеловать ваши волшебные ручки.

— Поцелуете потом, не стоит отвлекаться на службе. Ваш отчет, как всегда, можно ставить в пример, только исправьте буквально пару моментов. 

— Я весь внимание.

— Вот здесь, смотрите: “Пришлось усадить лейтенанта на диван, снять с него брюки и сделать инъекцию антидота”. Я готова поверить, что на базе Гидры могут существовать диваны-мутанты, носящие брюки, но мы же с вами не хотим,чтобы лейтенанта на сутки оставили в медицинском корпусе. Рекомендую исключить упоминания неизвестного газа во всех отчетах группы.

— Спасибо, сейчас сверим содержимое всех отчетов.

— И еще в самом конце. Понимаю ваши эмоции, но обещать в следующий раз оторвать головы пиздоглазым уродам — все-таки у вас удивительная гармония в семье, — из-за которых сержант Барнс получил ранение в жопу — умоляю, ягодицу, — а лейтенант Рамлоу развлекал весь отряд красочным описанием событий из вашей личной жизни — помним о медицинском корпусе — это несколько непредусмотрительно. Во-первых, сотрудники всем отделом уйдут на больничный, мотивировав это тяжелой моральной травмой из-за ваших угроз. Во-вторых, я не хочу портить статистику вашего уровня составления отчетных документов. 

— Дайте мне несколько минут, мисс Гост, и в ваши прекрасные ручки ляжет приемлемая версия.

— Я надеюсь на вас, капитан Роджерс. И еще личная просьба.

— Для вас — хоть луну с неба.

— Луна чрезвычайно габаритна, а вот порция виски из вашего потайного шкафчика мне совершенно необходима. Если не ошибаюсь, мне сейчас предстоит общаться с мистером Таузигом.

— Доставлю через мгновение.

***

— Не представляю, как мы раньше жили без нашей Реджи. Как вспомню зачитывания особо колоритных кусков из наших отчетов на брифингах, так вздрогну, — поежился Брок.

— Она великолепна. Таузиг, Моралес и Джонс уже пытались делать ей предложения руки и сердца, — сообщил Баки.

— Почему это я, их командир, об этом слышу в первый раз, а ты в курсе событий? 

— Потому что она при мне ответила Джошу, что примет его предложение на рассмотрение, когда он сможет первый раз написать отчет без ошибок. А он уже рассказал мне о попытках остальных и очень переживал, что кто-то его опередит.

— А я считаю себя ее вечным должником. Не отправь она мне на личную почту полгода назад твой отчет, в котором ты вперемежку с описанием разных степеней кретинизма твоих подчиненных, в очень откровенных выражениях рассказывал, что, как, где и сколько раз ты хочешь проделать со мной и Баки, мы бы до сих пор страдали по углам как дураки. Она, конечно, утверждает, что отчет был отправлен мне по ошибке, но, зная мисс Гост, уверен, что ошибок она не совершает никогда, — сказал Стив, заканчивая проверять, из всех ли отчетов убрано упоминание о газе, которым надышался Брок. 

— Ошибка, как же, — рассмеялся Баки. — Мы с ней за неделю до эпохального отчета выпивали вместе по случаю ухода прошлого начальника отдела статистики на пенсию, меня развезло от асгардского меда и я жаловался ей на ваш клинический идиотизм и упрямство. На следующий день Реджи тактично делала вид, что никакого разговора не было, но в нужный момент переступила через свой профессионализм и устроила нашу личную жизнь.

— Так вот в чем дело, — протянул Брок. — А я-то гадал, почему она мне на день рождения подарила этот отчет в рамке и упрятанный под пуленепробиваемое стекло и велела мне перечитывать его при возникновении трудностей в семейной жизни. Потрясающая женщина.

— Шикарная леди. Кстати, у нее скоро день рождения. Идеи?

— Я почти закончил ее портрет.

— Читер. Через пару дней должны доставить несколько бутылок коллекционного “Гленфиддика”.

— Читер два. А я... пишу ей поэму.

— Баки! Ты хочешь поздравить или довести Реджи до истерики?

— Спокойно, мне помогает Пятница. Вот увидите, мисс Гост будет довольна.


End file.
